The Journey Home
by rangerboy
Summary: The Power Rangers have been exiled to another planet. Now what is going to happen to them? Are they going to make it home? or not? You will just have to read and find out. If you are lost you may want to read exiled. It isn't necisarry, but would le
1. Arriving on Gaia

_After arriving on Gaia_

_Jason's POV_

I landed on something hard when I arrived, I don't known how long I was out, but when I awake. The weirdest thing happened; I came face to face with myself. In some ways it was funny, that look on his face was priceless, that's when I happened to see the gun he had pointed at me.

"Who are you?" he asked tightening his hold on his weapon. 'How did I get myself into this?' I though to myself, scanning his face again, I still could not, really believing my eyes.

"I'm Jason Scott. I'm unarmed." I replied to his question. For a second, he seemed like he didn't even hear me. "I'm form Earth." I added. Again he didn't move. "Damn it man move, or at least say something." I yelled.

"Your form that backwater planet." He replied softly. That was the lost stew, I had been flat on my back, I kicked the gun out of his hand, and then I jumped to my feet, than I caught the gun in my right hand.

"Don't you ever say that to me again." I yelled, pointing the gun back at him. "Now you're going to answer my questions, starting with. Who are you?" I asked. Looking down at his uniform, it was dill black with a bright red trim, the words third wing engraved in gold lettering.

"I'm Jacen S'cott, am the high-ranking member of the third wing, fighter. If you kill me, the council, will..." he replied, but was cut off. In the distance a shot could be heard, or at least something that sounded like gun fire.

_Billy's POV_

I've been here for about three hours now, what I remember me and the other rangers were exiled to a planet called Onyx. Form what I can see it's very similar to earth. For the last two hours, I've been walking around, in a forest looking for the others, a short time ago; I heard something crash-land not to far form here.

"Can someone help me down, I'm trap up here in the trees." I heard a voice form above. I looked to see someone hanging upside down in one of the trees; he was wearing a dull black uniform, with earth green trimming.

"How did you get all the way up their?" I asked, looking for something I could use to get him down, claming up was out, it was at least 19 feet high. I soon found a vein laying a few feet away form me.

"My fighter just crush not to long ago, I was just able to get out before it landed." The man replied. "I'm Will Mitchell, who are you?" he asked. At that moment, I was tying a rocky to the vein.

"William Cranston, or Billy for short…Wait a minute, what did you say your last name was again?" I asked, swaying the vein over and over again, until I though it upward, it finally tired around the branch. Not shortly after, Will was claming down.

"Mitchell." He replied, when he reached the ground. "I'm the science officer of the third wings fleet." He added walking up to me, for a second their I, thought I was looking in a mirror, I couldn't believe my eyes, I was looking at someone that looked a lot like me, the only differences where the eyes, his were a deep green, while mine where a sky blue. He was about to say something but was cut of when someone called him.

"Will, the Shadow Armies heading this way….What in hyne is going on." Another man walked up to the two of us. He was wearing a uniform; similar to Will's just grey instead of black, with Silver trimming.

"Adar, this is Billy." Will reply to Adar's question. Along with pulling a pistol out of his pocket. He then turned back to me. "Do you have a weapon?" He asked me. 'We'll yeah, but I would have to morph, before I can get to it.' I though.

_Kimberly's POV_

'This can't be good for the baby, Where is everyone.' I thought walking around the town, or city. Everyone looking at me as I pasted them. I had arrived in the town/city not to long ago, I had wakened in a clearing, flat on my ass, and boy was I swore, still am. I didn't want to ask anyone where I was, just did seem to want to get laugh at. At the moment anyway, well I hope everyone ok. Not even sure if were all on the same planet.

"Kimra." I heard someone called out, knowing, that he wasn't calling me, I didn't turn around, that's when I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Kimra." Again the name was called. I turn to see who had touched me, too my surprise it was Rocky. I smiled, happy to see someone I knew, and then I remember I wasn't on Earth any more.

"Let go of me." I screamed. Pulling way form him. I could believe this was happing to me. 'Where are you Tommy?' I thought. Looking at the men, the reminded me so much of Rocky, for some reason, I felt safe with him.

"Be nice Raden." I heard another voice this time female. That's when, I saw that his face changed, to a look of sear horror. "It's not nice to scare someone like that." Then felt someone walk up beside me, knowing now that it was the woman I was hearing. I turned to face her, she had also done the same. Again I was in for a surprise, this woman looked just like me, mines being pregnant, she was dressed in a grey uniform with pink trimming, Raden has I came to know him was dressed in the same uniform, but he had gold trimming. "That way you called her me, huh?" she asked him, which he nodded too. "I'm so sorry about me friend here, I'm Kimra Art, and you are?" she asked me.

"Kimberly Hart or Kim for short." I replied then added. "Is their someplace I can get something to eat?" I asked them. 'Damn Zedd, he keep us in a cell, and didn't have the guts to feed any of us.'

"Are ship isn't to far form here, Ashia make everything tasted great, I don't think the Caption would mind any." She replied looking over at Raden. "Oh, almost forget this is Raden Santa, who is a weapon expert on our ship.

_Trini's POV_

'I still haven't gotten over my fears of high places, like mountains.' I remember the day I became a ranger, me and the others where walking down Angle Grove mountain, where the Command Center was located. The putties had attacked us then, two forced me to run up higher, thankfully Billy was able to talk to me, and get my attended off the fact that I was so high up.

That when I heard something from behind me. A put of me was too scared to turn to face that someone or something, but I know that I had to face this fear. I slowly turned to face my attacker, not sure of what to expiate, but what I saw scared the hell out of me, someone that looked just like me, just that her hair was a bet longer, almost to her butt, she was wear a black uniform with yellow almost gold trimming.

"Hello." I said, not really knowing what to say. I could see that she had a gun, in her pocket. This scared me a bet, yeah sure when I was morphed, I had a pistol, on my hip, but still, I didn't fell safe with it.

"Not form around, here are you?" she asked looking me over. "Not many people come up to this mountain, it being radio active and all, we should head down before we get sick. Oh by the way I'm Tria Quan, navigation on the starship Dammerung."

"I'm Trini Kwan, my I ask what planet I'm on?" I asked looking at her a bet confused with her title. She moved her hand a bet, telling me to start walking down the mountain. 'The faster I get off this mountain the better.' I thought.

"Gaia, what planet, are you form?" she asked looking back at me. Stupid me had to land on a mountain. I was walking slowly behind her, holding on to the mountain for dear life.

"I'm form Earth." Was my reply, still moving slowly down. 'I wish Andy was here or at least Billy.' Finally after a few minutes we made it down. We walk for a few more minute before we stop. I sat down under a tree.

"Earth huh, form what I heard, Earth is a backwater planet, they still don't have warpdrive. I don't mean anything by the backwater thing." Tria replied. "Oh is it true that Rita Repulsa is free?" She added.

"Yeah she was freed over a year ago, she recently married Lord Zedd." At this she what very pale. I looked down at my swore feet. I couldn't believe this was happing to me, well to us, I prayed that they are all safe.

"Did I hear you right, did you just say Lord Zedd?" Tria asked me. I nodded. "What would he want with Earth, He has one of the longest Empires in the universe, legend has it, that he has twin sons Tomias and Tharos, both part of some old prophecy!"

_Zack's POV_

"Ouch, could I have landed on anything softer." I said lying their for a few more minutes. The sun was shining on my face. Everything had happened so fucken fast, one minute were in a count room, then the next minute I'm lying here.

"Would you please get off me." I heard a voice under me. I jumped to my feet, and turn to help the other men up, seeing it was Andy. "Sorry about that man, you should have said something earlier." I replied, helping him up, off the grass.

"I tired, but you were out cold." Andy replied with a bet of a grin. "I'm just happy were alright, something crushed not to long ago." He added pointing to a forest. That's when I final notes that we where in a rocky mountain area, the forest Andy had been pointing to was not even 15 miles. "You should morph, just in case someone attacks us." He again added.

My eyes what wide at this, I turn to look at him. 'How does he know that?' I though before replied. "What make you think, I'm a Ranger?" I asked him. Their was something about Andy I couldn't place it, but that something whatever it was, scared me a little.

"Zedd had you all exiled, he would have done that unless you were a ranger." Andy replied starting for the forest. He had a good point, it was far to hot to just stand here and do nothing. _'Wait a minute here, if Zedd would only exile us, then why his he here.'_ I thought walking behind him. "Don't worry Zack, I'll keep your secrete, I don't what Trini to get hurt, it would hurt her dearly if anything bad to happen to the ones she loves, meaning her teammate, or me." He added turning to face me, before speaking again. "Their something I need to tell her, but I'm afraid if I tell her, that she'll leave me. I'm not one of the greatest people in the universe, but I'm trying to change all that.

"You tell me your secretes, then I'll fell safer with you keeping mine, ok." I replied sitting down on a rock. Even thou, we had only been walking for a few minutes, it seemed like hours with the heat.

"Alright fine, Zordon has told you about the UAE hasn't he?" he asked. I shook me head no. "Damn it, oh well. The UAE is short for United Alliance of Evil, Rita and Zedd are a part of this origination, which is lead by a being known as Dark Specter. In the universe there are many members, at least six member, but there are the ones known at this time anyway." He said taking a deep breath, before continuing. "The UAE was formed eons ago, shortly after the first Great Galactic War. But at that time their was, only three major Evil families the Kaimizu, Repulsa, and the Pirate Clans of Diva (Divatox's Family). At first the three families could even find come in ground, they were always at an uproar, about who the strengths were." He again stopped to take a deep breath.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is their, a point to this story?" I asked looking over at him. "Oh wait a minute here, how do you know some much about the UAE, the people of earth just found out about aliens one year ago." I added getting a little scared, now I knew their was something off about Andy.

Andy sighed abet before he replied. "I'm not form earth, I know so much about the UAE, because for many eons I was a member. I gave up everything I had, and everything I was to be with her." He looked at me for a long moment before getting up to start walking.

"So who are you really?" I asked walk behind him, not wanting him to get the upper hand. _'Trini's not going to be happy when she finds this all out.'_ I thought to myself. I keep my hand on my morpher just in case. He stopped suddenly, and then turned to me.

"I'll tell you that later, right now you need to morph their someone heading our way." Andy replied looking at me. I nodded, taking my morpher out of my pocket. "Let me have the pistol ok, I promise I won't attack you with it."

"It's Morphin Time."

"Mastodon."

"Power Axes." My Axes appeared in my left hand, and then used my right hand to get the pistol out of it hoister. I handed it to Andy. "Don't break it."

_Tommy's POV_

Today just isn't my day, first I land in some stupid swap, and then I walk right into some stupid freaking hole. In the last few hours, I've been walking along side the lake or ocean. 'Get, their doesn't seem to be anyone on this stupid rock, or anything to eat. Just my damn luck, I landed on a dead world.' That's when I see someone, well two, no three. All wearing a uniform, two of them were wearing a black ones, the third was wearing grey. One of the two in black was sitting down in front of the Lake/Ocean. While the other two were running down to meet him.

"Caption Tomes we just revised a commences with Adar, he had Will are being attack, by the Shadow Army, they have a civilian with them." The female told him, that's when I think she noticed me, that's when everything what form bad to worse. She toke out a pistol.

The man standing beside her turned to look at me. 'Zack.' I though, he too had a pistol pointed at me. "Who are you?" he demanded. The man sitting down or form what I heard was the Caption stood up. I could still only see the side of his face.

"I'm Thomas Ivan Oliver." I called back holding my hands up. I know deep down that this was just not my day. That's when I was finally able to get a good look at the Caption and the girl. 'What the hell. He looks like me, how many brothers do, I have.' I though.

"Put you weapons away." Tomes replied walking over to me. The two were about to protest when he turned back around. "Zac and Cath I want you to go see if you can find Kimra and Raden, then go help Adar and Will." He added.

"But sure you can't be serious." Cath replied. "You don't know if he has any weapons." I couldn't see what he did, but the two of them left, then he turned back to me. The similarities were scare.

"So tell me something, why do you look like me, and where are you form, your not form here that for sure." He said look at me outfit.

"I'm form Earth, I don't know why we look similar." I replied before adding. "What is the Shadow Army? And who are they working for?" I asked. Before he could reply a big shadow appeared over us.

"Caption, are you alright." A voice could be heard, their was stake for a minute or so before any voice yelled out. "Tommy." 'Thank god, she ok.' I though, happy to know Kim was here and was safe.

That's when something exploited, both me and Tomes turned to the sound but realized it was the ship, someone had fired.

_Kimberly's POV_

The three of us walked for a while before finally arriving at a huge ship. It was bright red in color, with some black spike like design all ready it. "Welcome to the Dammerung, one of the fasts ships in the fleet." Raden said looking back at me, I smiled a little. I stopped looking at the ship in awe, Raden most have seen me stop, as he walked back to stand beside me. "It toke almost fifteen years to make her, theirs a park and a living area, which almost everyone on Gaia can live in." He said looking up at it, before adding. "We should continue before we lose Kimra." He then flashed me a big smile before running up to Kimra, a stood their a little longer before I followed him.

Sure enough he had been telling me the true, the inside of the ship was huge, and you could felt all of the U.S. in here. I couldn't believe how awesome it looked; I was hoping that they would show me the park. That's when I saw someone running up behind us. "Kimra, Raden." A male with short brown hair run up to us, he was wearing a uniform like them, but his had a dark red trim, it was most likely crimson. "Will and Adar are being attacked; I can't find Jacen or Tria, and Zac and Cath have gone to fine the Caption." He added stopping in front of us, he then toke a couple of deep breath before looking up. "Who this?" he asked looking at me.

"Jac this is Kim, Raden and I meet her in Claydo." Kimra replied, before adding. "Where is Tomes?" She asked him. For a second their I though she said Tomias, I didn't need him today, just thinking what he and Zedd made us all go though made me sick.

"His at Lake Ruby, like I said Zac and Cath what to go get him." Jac replied still looking at me. He then did something I wouldn't have thought someone would do, he hit himself. "Sorry Councilor." he then walked away slowly.

Raden looked at me before walking up beside Kimra. "That's go get them, I would be a lot faster." He said softly. She nodded before walking off. Raden and I stood their for a long moment, he then turned back to me. "That get going." He said has he started walking away form me.

"What was that all about, does she have something against Zack…I mean Zac and Cath?" I asked him, we pasted a few people has we walked along. 'Billy would die if he saw this place.' I though.

"It's Cath she doesn't like, she feel that someone of her class, shouldn't be on a war ship, she feel that she should be at home." Raden replied then added. "Who's Zack?" he asked me. We stopped at a pair of double door.

"Why would she feel that way?" I asked him, and then answered. "Zack is a close friend of mine." We bang was heard as the door opened, I known that it most be an elevator. We stepped inside, shortly after, the doors closed, a female voice then asked. Floor?

"Bridge." Raden said. The floor started to move upwards. He turned to look at me. "Cath is a member of the Rule Family, she joined the crew to show her brothers, that she wasn't scared to die." He replied. The elevator slowly came to a stop, the door opened to reveal a wonderful room; it was all silver three chairs stood in the middle has a few where located all around. Kimra sat in one of the three, the one on the right. Jac was setting in front of her, most likely flying the ship. Two other were working some of the other controls. One was African-American in appears wearing a black uniform with orange trim, the other was white also wearing a black uniform but with light blue, like an aqua color, both where female. "The one in orange is Ashia, the other is Alexandra." Raden whispered in my ear. Their was another bang, has another pair of door opened. Two people get off.

"Did you find him?" Kimra asked without turning to face them. I couldn't believe it Zack was standing their wearing the same thing has Kimra. "Yea we found him, and someone that looked just like him." He replied. "Seems you also have someone that looks like you Kimra." He added looking over at me.

"This is Kim, Kim this is Zac and Cath." Raden said. He walked over the two of them, I just stood their looking at the screen, and it felt like I was in my DinoZord just flying around Angle Grove, not having to worry about having to fight one of Zedd monsters. "I found them." Ashia called out, scaring the hell out of me.

"On screen, Alexandra open a COM link." Kimra ordered. All this remind me of all the Star Trek shows Billy and I would which. In a flash the screen showed a grass area with a crystal clear lake, two men where standing their talking. 'Wait Tommy.' I thought as I saw him on the screen, talking with the Caption. Twins.

"Caption, are you alright?" Kimra asked. Something inside me told me to tell Tommy that I was ok, that I was right above him. I run forward, until I was right behind Kimra, I tapped her shoulder, she then turned to look up at me, I didn't have to say a thing she just nodded, before pointing to a button on the arm rest. I walked around the side of the chair and pushed the button down. "Tommy."

That's when suddenly the whole ship began to shake, I was throw against a near by wall. 'Why now.' I though.

_Zack's POV_

Both me and Andy run forward into the forest, it was serve minutes before we stopped. Their stood Adam and two Billy…wait two; one of the two was wearing a uniform. "Billy." I called out, making Billy turn to look at me, he smile when he saw both me and Andy. "Are you ok man?" I asked, he nodded before pointing to a group of freaks, they looked like Zedd's putties, but instead of being grey they were black, and with huge spikes forming all over their bodies. They too were looking at me, that's when they ran forward, my way. I run to meet them, I swung my axes, cutting two of them in half, behind me, Andy was firing knocking most of them to the ground.

I could see the two others with Billy where also using weapons to fight the creators. Billy was trying, but was having a hard time with the two he had. I turned long enough to look back at Andy, I nodded my head in Billy direction. Sure enough he understood what I meant, and opened fire, destroying the two. Their were far to many for just the five of us to take on, weapons or not. The creators had moved us all into a circle, Billy stood in the middle. "This isn't good." The one that looked like Adam said.

"We know that Adar." The Billy in the uniform replied looking at me. "Any ideas?" He asked me. I nodded, before pointing, their was a smell opening. "We run, we just need some back up, I'll need you guys to fire on what the hell those things are, Billy we then be the first to run, followed my Adar, then you and Andy, I'll be last got it." I replied, he nodded. The three of them started firing the blasters at the monsters, more then five minutes passed before Billy ran, shortly followed by the other three, I was lift standing their. Before I could move, something landed right in front of me, it had want right thou one of the creators. I stood their looking at where the thing had been, seeing Jason's Power Sword. "Hey bro." I heard his voice for behind me, seconds later I saw him fully morphered, and standing right next to him, was someone that looked just like him.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked. He just surged his shoulders a bet. We were unable to finish are little talk at the creators started to attack again, a few more had appeared focusing Billy, Adar, Andy and the other Billy to regroup with the three of us.

"Will, Adar are you two ok." The second Jason called out over the battle. He had some kind of sword, it looked somewhat like Saba, but instead of it being a tiger head it was a Eagle.

"Yeah were good, just a little sore that's all." Will replied looking over at Adar, who nodded his agreement. "How about you Jacen." Will added. He stood side by side with Billy. Billy looked very pale and seemed tired, he was taking deep breath more the usual. That's when I heard Jason call out to him. "Billy, just morph already, they somehow already knew about us coming here."

Billy hesitated for a moment, looking at Jason in shock and horror. He then nodded, turning to look at me. 'Men this isn't are day.' I thought to myself, has I stood their looking back at him, the creators had again circled around us.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Triceratops."

In a flash Billy had transformed into his rangers form. I smiled under my helmet, knowing that after he had morphed that he would be better able to fight, and wouldn't be so tired.

"Power Lance!"

His lance soon appeared in his left hand, shortly after, he was attacked by four of the creators, and he moved his lance with all his mighty.

_Trini's POV_

We had been talking for more then three hours, we had talked about Rita and Zedd for a long time, before Tria asked about the Power Rangers, I had smiled when she had asked. Their was a lot of things I wanted to tell her, but I know I couldn't.

"So what you telling me is that there are six rangers, and that for some reason the sixth is White. But form what I remember, that a woman name Lillia was the birth right of the White Tiger coin, and that only her children could use it." Tria replied looking back at me.

"How many coins are their?" I asked walking slowly behind her. 'Zordon never told us this.' I though to myself looking up at the sky, a part of me was scared to death, thinking that earth had no one to protect it, and that everything me and the other had been fighting for had been for nothing.

"Form which I heard there are thirteen power coins. Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, Green, White, Crimson, Orange, Gold, Aqua, Silver, and Purple. Three of them where born to different people. Remember what I said about Lillia and the White Power Coin, while their was also Zedd and the Green Dragon Coin, and Zarame who was Zordon's of Eltars father was born to the Crimson Power Coin. But didn't Zordon already tell you this." She said stopping, we had arrived in front of a clearing.

I had almost fallen over when she had said the last part. "What are you talking about, I don't know anyone by that name." I replied looking at the beautiful sight, I then heard her laugh. "What so funny?" I asked.

"If you didn't what anyone to know you're a Power Ranger, then maybe you should have hidden you Morpher." She replied pointing at me belt. "You're the Yellow Ranger aren't you?" She asked. I just nodded. "So he didn't tell you about the secondary team? While if he didn't I'll just tell you ok, the secondary team, well at first it wasn't really a team at all, at first, the six powers had been used all over the universes, only two of them were in the same area which where the Purple and Crimson powers, at that time the two families were fighting with each other, that's when Zarame twins were born, Zordon and Zedden, shortly after, the fighting stopped. The two families came into contacted with the others families that heeled the remaining Power Coins, the two had hoped to make a team out of the six, and they did just that, but not after losing something. Zarame's young son Zedden had been taking away by his mother Vixrothia."

"Zordon never told us that he had a brother." I replied looking back at her. 'Maybe he doesn't even remember is brother, oh how sad. Hopefully the other and I can find our way back home.' I though.

"At this time the first team, meaning Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, and Black, where not in uses, the same what for Green and White. That's when Lord Aytiphon first started his war against all that was good. Aytiphon also had a son, which you and your friends should all know." She replied looking over the clearing. "That odd, the ship should have been here."

That's when we heard something exploited, then we saw it, two spaceship, where fighting right above the lake, and what seemed like two people and a lot of putties, or a least they looked like them. One was wearing black and the other was wearing white. "TOMMY." I screamed. Seeing my friend and leader fighting them off, the same was said of the other, both were back to back.

"It would be a lot better if you Morph, that way we can help them." Tria said looking from the battle, then to me, and then back again. I sighed a little knowing that she was right.

"It's Morphin Time!

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

In a flash I found myself in my ranger uniform. "Ok that's go help them." I told her. Starting to run to the battle, I could hear her following me. As we run I pulled out my blaster, and started firing at the thing that were attacking Tommy and the other man.

"Caption." I heard Tria cry out. This made the other man turn to look over at use, but only for a moment has one of the creators kicked him in the chest, making him back up into Tommy, which in turn make them both fell over. It didn't take us that long to get to the two of them, I want over to Tommy, and helped him to his feet; Tria did the same for her Caption.

"Where have you been Tria, and where did you find her?" the other man asked looking at her, then to me. 'He looks just like Tommy, Maybe we all have doubles here.' I though looking over at Tommy, who was looking at me.

"I was at Mount Doom, I found her their laying felt on her back. I noticed a few energy spikes on the scanners, so Will, Jacen, Raden, Adar, and myself what to check on them, one happened to be on mount doom, so I want their, then energy spike most have been her."

Beep Beep

"Caption, are you their?" A voice came form his pocket, it toke him a moment to find the hidden communicator. It was a small round device, with a bright red flashing light on one side.

"Yes Adar, I'm here, what the problem?" the Caption acknowledges. The red light had turn to a dark green when he spoke. 'Billy would die if he saw this, then again I was amazed at how small it was, it would be a lot better then have are wrist communicator, which people asked us about all the time.' I though, as I looked hard at it.

Beep Beep

"The Shadow Army seems to have gotten stranger since the last time. We were able to find the energy spikes Tria had picked up on the scanners earlier. It….I mean they are Power Rangers Sir. Their three of them here sir, they've been helping us fight the shadows off."

"Which ones are you talking about Adar?" He asked looking darkly at the ground. Their was something really off about him, I wasn't able to understand this, but their was a dark aura around him.

Beep Beep

"Red, Black, and Blue sir, Jacen found the red, and Will found the blue. The Black came with a man, I think he called him Andy, not 100 sure on the sir." The voice came again. 'Thank god Andy's ok, and so are Jason, Zack, and Billy. Wait where's Kim.' I though looking at the man again.

"For the last time call me Tomas, you all know I hate being called Caption all the damn time, if it hadn't been for the damn shadow Caption Darius, would still be here." Tomas replied looking up at me. "Adar, how many of them are left?"

Beep Beep

"Zero." It was Jason who replied this time. Tommy had a bit of a smile on his face when he heard Jason's voice.

"Ok Jacen, we're at Ruby Lake, get your butts down here." Tomas replied, he was also smiling a bit.

Beep Beep

"Wrong Guy, men you sound like Tommy ….Zack behind you……"

Lost Single 

"Damn it." Both Tommy and Tomas said in unions.

_Jason's POV_

'Damn it all to Hell, those damned thing are a pain in the ass to kill.' I though, pulling the Power Sword out of the Shadow creator, for the seventh time. Billy and Zack, where also having the same problems, as I was. We had told Andy to get out of the way, so he clamed a near by tree. 'I'll keep my promise to you Trini, I won't let Andy get hurt.' I thought remembering the day she had made me promise, to watch Andy's back, in the chase that Zedd would send use somewhere.

_Flash Back_

_Trini had just been moved into my cell. Billy and Zack where in the same cell, while Kim and Andy in the same. For a long time Trini sat there crying for a long time. I walked over to stand beside her, before sitting down. "Hey what's the matter?" I had asked her. She had then looked up at me, her eyes were still felled with tears. _

"_It's Andy, I don't want Zedd to hurt him, he was their when I was first taken. He was here to help me." She replied softly, placing her head on my shoulder. "Promise me, if Zedd send us anywhere you'll make sure no one hurts him." She added looking back up at me._

"_I promise." I had replied holding her close to me, after a while, she had finally fallen asleep._

_End Flash Back_

"Damn it, that's pick this up." I called out. The others nodded their agreement, as their get their weapons at the ready. But before any one of use a few balls of fire came felling down form the trees, destroying all of the remaining monsters.

"Caption, are you their?" I heard Adar say in a small device that he had in his hands, I could tell that Billy was in heaven. I know he was going to ask if he could see it when Adar was done with it. Their was a red flashing light, that had turned dark green when Adar spoke.

Beep Beep

"Yes Adar, I'm here, what the problem?" the voice acknowledges. Adar smiled a bit when he heard the voice replied.

"The Shadow Army seems to have gotten stranger since the last time. We were able to find the energy spikes Tria had picked up on the scanners earlier. It….I mean they are Power Rangers Sir. Their three of them here sir, they've been helping us fight the shadows off."

Beep Beep

"Which ones are you talking about Adar?" the voice replied again, he seemed upset about something, that or confused, maybe even both.

"Red, Black, and Blue sir, Jacen found the red, and Will found the blue. The Black came with a man, I think he called him Andy, not 100 sure on the sir." Adar answered him. Andy had just rejoined us. He was smiling a little bit. He then walked over to Zack.

"For the last time call me Tomas, you all know I hate being called Caption all the damn time, if it hadn't been for the damn shadow Caption Darius, would still be here." Tomas replied before asking. "Adar, how many of them are left?"

"Zero." I replied walking over to Adar, who looked up at me surprised. I just nodded.

Beep Beep

"Ok Jacen, we're at Ruby Lake, get your butts down here." Tomas replied again. 'Ok this guy ready sound like Tommy.'

"Wrong Guy, men you sound like Tommy ….Zack behind you……" I answered again, before pulling out my power sword again, turning to get a good look at the one that attack Zack. A tall men stood their pointing a long sword down at Zack throat. He had a gold mask that carved most of his face, what you could see, his skin was permanently pigmented with a golden-tint.

"Count Dregon." Adar said in disgust. _'Is this the guy that's controlling the Shadows?'_ I though, holding my sword in hand. "What are you doing here, you monster." Adar added, he too had his weapon in hand. I could see Andy out of the corner of my eye, we was taken several steps backward, and was shaking badly to boot.

"Well, well if it isn't Master Vile, so good to see you… you've changed a bit thou haven't you." Dregon said with a smile. Shocking everyone in the group, suddenly three more figure joined him. _'How the hell is Master Vile? And who the hell are they?.'_ One looked like a machine, one had two heads, and the three was the only one out of the three that looked human, and the only female.

"You most be mistaken Dregon, Vile isn't here." Will said taking a step back. Form the expression on Dregon's he seemed hurt by the comment. Dregon take severely steps forward, making it so his sword was about to cut Zack's throat.

_Billy's POV_

Out of their clear blue, after we had finished off the Shadows this Count Dregon guy show up had attacks Zack, knocking him to the ground. And he had the nerve to go and point his sword at him. For the past few minutes Jason and Adar have been yelling at Dregon.

Out of the corner of my eye I show Zack do a hand jester. Seconds later Dregon was felt on his back, and Zack had gotten back to his feet holding both his Power Axes and Dregon's sword. Zack had just enough time to jump backward before the machine attack him.

"Ready Fire." I heard Jason said. I two hand taking out my blaster. Andy, Jason, Jacen, Adar, Will, and I all fired our blaster at the group. Zack stood behind us, taking in several deep breaths like I had done sometime earlier. When the smoke clear the four of them where still standing their laughing at us.

"Did you really think that would have stopped us? For being Power Rangers you really aren't that smart." The Machine replied.

Dregon turned to look at him, then back to us. "Now Cyclopter, you know Zordon wasn't very good about picking his Rangers." Dregon said with a dark laugh. That's when I noted Adar getting pissed.

"Just because he didn't give you a chance to be a ranger doesn't give you the right to pass judgment on to anyone of his rangers. He saw what you truly are a monster and well never pass as a ranger." Adar yelled. "Your own father saw the same has Zordon, King Lexion was right to send you way, and deny you the throne." He added shapely.

"Sir the Spidership has taken heavy damage." The female spoke up. At first it looked like Dregon hadn't heard her. That when he nodded and the four of them teleported way. Leaving a large black box on the ground, I was about to take a step to it, when Andy spoke up.

"Run...now…it's a bomb." he had started to run, followed shortly by Adar, Jacen, Will, and Zack. Jason and I looked at each other for a moment before we too started to run. Not long after their was a loud noise. We had just free of the forest when it was engulfed in fire.

The seven of us stopped finally when we came to a clearing. Most of us were out of breath, Andy was the only one not breathing hard. He looked around for a moment before sitting down had speaking.

"I'm sorry about that. Dregon is someone you don't what to get anger, most villains are like that." He looked down at his feet for a long moment. At that moment my legs gave out and I fell felt on my ass. Jason and Zack weren't too far behind me. Will and Adar stood their for a while before finally sitting down. Jacen on the other hand just stood their looking back at the once beautiful forest.

"Is their something you want to tell us?" Adar asked after a long silence. Andy looked up at him, and then turned to look at Zack. _'Something must have happened when they were alone.' _

"No."

_Tommy's POV_

After a few minutes Kim and Trini were ready to go, Caption Tomas, had introduces everyone. That's when we started for the others, Kim and I had morphed just to make sure if we come a crossed an enemy, would could take them on. I was just happy to know everyone was ok, I was a bet surprised to hear, that Kim was pregnant, sure at first I was horrified, but she had told me, he/she was ok.

After about and hour or two, we came up to another clears, the small of burnt wood was in the air, and a smell fire could be seen, that's when we hear Zack's voice. Then saw Him, Jason, and Billy run, along with Andy, and a few other people, most likely Tomas' men.

_Several hours later_

"So what about this Great Galactic War? When did all this happen?" Tommy asked looking at Tomas. The other rangers nodded their agreement.

"Alright," the Tomas relented. "Over 10,000 years ago, Zordon was one of the most prominent wizards in the universe. He had been locked in a battle with Rita Repulsa back when she was just a general in Lord Zedd's army. They spent 2000 years searching for magical artifacts with which to defeat each other."

"During which Zordon found the power coins and used them to create the first rangers," put in Jason.

"Zordon found the power coins, yes," agreed Jacen, "And he also found the technology with which to create the first morphers. He wasn't actually the original inventor of the power ranger technology."

"But he did invent the first Zords though that's kind of obvious from the name," Will pointed out.

"No one knows for sure where he found this technology, but he must have been the first to access the morphin gird in millions of years."

"He was also the first to coin the term power rangers."

Tomas glared at Zac who careful stepped out of hitting range.

"Now, as you may or not know, the universe is divided into four parts. There is the Sector of Light, which is controlled by all that is good; the Sector of Darkness, which, as long as anyone can remember, has been controlled by all that, is evil; the Wastelands, which consists of mainly deserted and abandoned planets; and beyond is the Outer Regions, which is mainly unexplored. The area of space between the Sector of Darkness and the Sector of Light is called the Disputed Regions as it often changes hands."

"Anyway," Tomas strategically interrupted. "At that time, there were a number of evil empires occupying the Sector of Darkness, but they had never been too much of a threat as they were unorganized and spent most of the time squabbling among themselves. The side of good had been able to hold them off for several millennia. Then Dark Spectre appeared. He was more powerful than any that had come before and he used this power to unite the empires forming the first Alliance of Evil. They immediately began a full-scale attack on all galaxies still controlled by good. This was the Great Galactic War."

"At the time, Eltar was the only planet with rangers leaving the rest of the galaxies in great danger," Tomas continued. "But Zordon got together with warriors from three of the most prominent planets and taught them how to create morphers and Zords. These planets, Triforia, Aquitar and Sentura, along with Eltar, became the Four Founding Planets creating the Union of Light. Each with their own ranger team, they spearheaded the destruction of the evil armies forcing them back into the Sector of Darkness. Unfortunately, it was during that battle that Rita tricked Zordon, trapping him in an interdimensional time warp."

"And that is the story of how Zordon became a big, floating head."

Shaking his head at Zack's bad attempt at a joke, Tomas continued. "Many other planets have since joined the Union which is still governed by a High Council made up of representatives from the Four Founding Planets. It has become the main governing force in the Sector of Light."

19


	2. Betrayal

Tommy and Zack were interested when they found out the story of Zordon. They had never heard the story before, and they were glad that they got to hear it. The Tomas figure, they knew, knew a lot about him. They began to worry about were their fellow rangers were though. Before too much more time passed they arrived at a cave.

"What place is this?" Zack asked as he tripped over a twig.

"This is our command center." Tomas told them giggling over how clumsy Zack had been.

Zack then asked as he got up, "Do you know where our fellow rangers are?"

"Yes, they are with my fellow rangers," Tomas said and then he lead them to the command center of the ranger look-alikes and then he added, "We must get the rest of the rangers here. My fellow rangers are searching for your friends."

"How are they?" asked Tommy as he looked into the face of his look-alike. Tommy was astonished at the resemblance Tomas had to him. Everything was the same between them even down to the scars on their shoulders.

"Your fellow former ex-rangers are being found. I am not sure exactly where they are yet. When we arrive at our command center we will inform you," Tomas informed Tommy as Tommy was putting his hand around Kimberly's waste.

As soon as they entered the cave, Tomas walked up to the machine and pushed a button and before they know it, all the rangers and their look a likes were in the command center.

Adar walked up to them and said, "We were instructed that we must give you all a power coin."

All of the rangers lined up to get their new power coin. Tommy was the first to step forward and get his new coin. Tomas then shook this hand and he stepped forward. Then Kimberly stepped forward and Kimra congratulated her. It went like this until all of the rangers had gotten their power coin. Andy was given a power coin too. The rest of the rangers were shocked but they other rangers told them that they had been told that the rangers who came would have a new member with them.

"I must thank you very much for the power coin," Andy thanked them.

"No problem." Will Mitchell told him.

Tomas then instructed the rangers, "You must come with me."

Adar looked really concerned at him and asked, "Where are you taking them?"

"Don't worry my friend. I am showing them to there room." Tomas said.

Tomas took them through a long tunnel and turned and said, "Enter through here because I have a surprise for you out there."

Trini looked at Andy and said, "My friend don't you think that we have had enough surprises for one day?"

Andy nodded in agreement and said, "I agree," as Trini then hugged him and they walked through the opening hand in hand.

As soon as all of the rangers had walked through the opening Tomas slammed the door shut and the rangers where looked in a dark room. Before they knew it, a light came on and Zedd was visible and he started sneering, "I am not a ruler of this planet, and Zordon thought that he could get you away from me. Ha ha ha. Thank you my trusted servant Tomas for betraying these rangers into my hands. You will be greatly rewarded."

"What are you going to do to us?" questioned Andy to his unaware son-in-law.

"I don't know who you are," sneered Zedd, "But since you are with the rangers, I will give you the same fate as them. My planet, onyx, that you were destined for is full of slaves. These slaves are often made to fight, or gladiators for the enjoyment of the planets people. Scorpina is the ruler of that world: I will leave your fate up to her. First, I must speak to Tommy."

"Why would I want to speak to you?" Tommy demanded.

Zedd walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "My son, I must speak to you. I love you and I don't want to put you through what the others will go through."

Tommy pushed his fathers hand off of his shoulder and said, "What my friends go through I will go through."

"That is your choice, but you still must converse with me." Zedd commanded in an aggravated voice.

"Very well," Tommy agreed.

Zedd and Tommy then left the other rangers and when they had gotten out of hearing distance from the other rangers Zedd spoke, "My son, my son. Pay attention to what I say. You will join me or you will die with the rest of those rangers. Don't be crazy; choose the side that will win."

Tommy, who was repulsed, replied, "I don't know why you think bad will win! I am good, and as long as there is one good person left, good will always prevail!"

Zedd then said, "You come from evil roots, you can be evil."

Tommy knew this was true. He then turned back as all his bad feelings overcame him once again and begged his father, "Let me return to my ranger friends to die with them. I know that you have one and I have no desire to participate in that. I will go and die with my friends."

"Very well," Zedd answered, "That is your choice and I will honor it, I promise you death for it. This choice for your friends will be your death."

Tommy then stepped out with his friends and Zedd got back in his chair and commanded, "Take these rangers away to Onyx."

The rangers and Andy were all loaded up in a space ship and once again they were in the deep of space wondering what was in store for them.

It was not a lot of time that they spent on the spaceship before they arrived on Onyx. While on the ship, they had found out that Zordon had attacked the ship they were on and crashed them on a friendly planet that was a parallel to earth in an attempt to save them. Zordon had entrusted them to Tomas, who he had thought was a friend, but who had long since betrayed the side of good. Zedd instructed him to betray the rangers and join him, being that Tomas was one of his sons also.

After they got off the ship, they were instructed that they would be taken to Scorpina's throne. As they came up they heard her squeaky voice, "At last, my foes, I can have my revenge on you!"

"Shut up!" Kimberly commanded.

Scorpina walked up to her and slapped her, and said, "I am the one in control here, not you."

"Tommy, I must speak to you." Scorpina said grabbing him.

Tommy was annoyed and muttered, "Not again."

Kim was suddenly angered and screamed, "You bring him back right now!"

Kimberly came running as fast as she could so she could punch her, but Scorpina slammed the door shut so fast that it nearly knocked her to the floor. The rangers came running to her and Tommy tried to get out of her hold, but she held him to tight. Tommy stopped fighting after he could no longer fight.

Scorpina then turned kissed him. Tommy, outraged at this, pushed her and said, "Never again Scorpina. Never again will you use me like you did that one night."

"I am with child you know," said Scorpina.

"No," said Tommy, knowing deep down that it was true, "It is not possible."

"Join me," Scorpina offered as she rubbed his back.

Tommy again pushed her away and said, "Never."

"Help me raise your son, and we will rule the universe. We can ever overcome your dad and be the most powerful of the universe!" she offered him and attempted to kiss him again.

"Never," Tommy said once again getting his strength back and grabbed her chin before it could get to his mouth so hard that he felt a bone crack.

Scorpina cried out with pain, "Fine. You will regret this. Our son will hate you. You will never have a chance to see him. I will teach him that you are his greatest enemy. He will want to kill you. I will keep you alive until he is old enough. When he gets to that age and when he is ready, you will die by his hands!"

Then Scorpina had her guards take Tommy out with the rest of the rangers and she shouted, "Have your Kimberly!"

Tommy got up off the floor and ran to Kimberly embracing her and passionately kissing her. He then asked, "Are you alright?'

"Yes, my love," she said.

"Good." Tommy told her, and then he turned to Scorpina; she was having her chin healed, and said, "Stay away from me and my wife!"

They were all taken and put into a cell. Not to long later, Andy and Zack were taken from the cell and the man who had them said, pointing to Trini, "You will be taken in a minuet."

Andy and Zack were taken down a long passage and before they new it, they were thrown into a great arena. The man who had taken them said, "I want to welcome to Onyx. This is our world's sport. We are famous across the galaxy for it."

As Zack was pushed out he saw a stadium full of people. It had to reach up into the sky he thought. There were many screens; he figured they had to be there so people could see, for he didn't think that people from the very top could be able to see down to the bottom anyway.

"Watch out!" Andy commanded Zack interrupting his daze.

"Shoot!" Zack said as a great tail came flashing towards him knocking him to the wall.

It wasn't too much time before the man who had taken Andy and Zack came and got Trini. He took her down the corridor and then threw her into the arena. Trini looked and saw Andy and Zack battling a great monster. So she ran as fast as she could and yelled, "Oh no."

She ran out to join in with the fight. "Are you alright Andy?" Trini asked when she saw him get knocked over by the monster.

"Yes, and I'll be better when we get this fiend defeated" replied Andy as he was getting back up on his feet.

"Why don't we try those new power coins we were given?" Trini asked as she ducked and kicked back at the monster.

"We can't. Zack and I have already tried them and they don't work." Andy said ducking from fire that was coming out of the monster's mouth. He then asked, "Do you think that Tomas would really have let us have some good ones?"

"When we are through with this you will have to marry me," Trini commanded him in a strong voice as she was knocked to the wall.

"Are you proposing?" Andy asked pulling her up and then kissing her.

"Yeah, in a way I am," Trini replied as they both jointly kicked the monster.

"What a date this is, we are fighting a monster and proposing at the same time." Andy said with a smile as he once again went flying to the wall.

"Yes, I know," Trini said as she came flying next to him on the wall.

"Well don't get you hopes up just yet, there is something I must tell you first," Andy replied as he picked up a rock and through it at the monster.

"We also must fight this monster," Trini said taking another rock from Andy and chucking it at the monster as well.

Zack replied as Andy and Trini noticed him, "I wish that we still had our old power coins. They were better than not having any. Zedd was smart to take them from us."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," said Trini as all three of them joined together.

"Let's take him on at the same time and throw rocks on the way there." Andy advised and they all went forward throwing rocks and fighting.

The monster blew up. The crowd began to cheer after the tree had finished the monster off. They were allowed to leave the arena, and they were taken back to their sell. They took off to find the other rangers, when they were allowed to wander again. Eventually, they came upon Tommy, but Tommy was not as happy as they were. All three of them could tell that something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" Zack finally stepped out and questioned him wondering if there was anything he could do.

While Zack was asking Tommy what was wrong, Trini and Andy went and had their own conversation. Both of these conversations were very important so, it is good to mention them both.

"Honey, I know you love me, but there is something that you do not know about me," Andy said looking passionately at Trini.

"There is nothing you could tell me that could make me hate you," Trini told him grasping his hand close to hers.

"Oh, yes. What I have to tell you will make you hate me," Andy said letting go of her hand.

"Give me a chance," Trini commanded taking his hand back.

"Ok," Andy said, "I am happy to know that you once loved me."

"What could be that bad?" Trini insisted.

"What I have to tell you. I am Master Vile," Andy told her.

"Andy, you are such a tease," Trini said with a smile to a very straight and stern face, "Oh my goodness you are serious."

"Yes, Trini," the told her.

"How?" She asked and tears filled her face.

"Please don't cry! Trini, I have changed." Andy told her, "I am no longer Master Vile. Love for you has filled my heart and I am no longer that mean person. I love you."

Trini then leaned forward to him and put her head against his and said, "The funny thing, Andy, Is that I love you too."

"Do you still want to marry me?" Andy questioned expecting that she would say no.

"I am not sure. I need time to think things through," Trini told Andy.

"I will give you all the time that you need," Andy assured her.

"Also, I need you to prove to me that you have changed," Trini said.

"How, tell me how to regain your trust and I will do it. I would do anything that you ask me to," Andy asked as Trini grasped on to his hand again.

"I want you to go and face those who you were closest to. Tell them that you have changed, and that you were wrong with all the things that you had done and you hope to change. Then, you must ask them to change too. Then you will tell them that you love me. If you will do this, I will know that you love me," Trini commanded.

"Yes. I will do that," Andy said and then Trini and he embraced.

Zack sat down next to Tommy and asked once again, "What is wrong man?"

Tommy looked up and said, "I give up. We have lost."

Zack thought he saw a tear in Tommy's eye and replied, "No, we have not lost. We have had set backs before, this is just a big hurtle. In a few days, we will overcome it and be able to return to earth."

"No, I gave up when I found out Zedd was my dad," Tommy insisted.

"You are not your father. Keep living one day at a time and you will once again be able to be happy," Zack insisted and patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks," Tommy said in a whisper, "But I doubt I will ever be myself again. I can't survive holding this information in. I quit. What happens happens, and I don't care."

"Tommy, you are our leader and we need you," Zack said with a worried look on his face.

"I don't care anymore," Tommy ounce again insisted and he punched his fist to the ground and Zack heard a crack.

"Okay, Tommy, but know this: we all count on you. You are all your friends," Zack said and then he asked, "Did you hurt your hand?"

"Thanks for those kind words. Can you help me to the doctor's office? I think that I hurt my hand," Tommy replied.

"Sure," Zack said as he helped him up.

They went to the guard and asked to be able to see a doctor. The doctor then took Tommy and made Zack stay. Zack went and found the rest of the rangers so that he could tell them what had happened.

"Kim," he said, "I think that Tommy has a problem."

"Yes, I know." Kim replied with baggy eyes, "Finding that Zedd is his father has not helped him any."

"What can we do for him?" Zack asked with real concern.

"Just be there for him," she replied.

"He is at the doctor right now," Zack informed them.

"What happened to him?" Billy asked.

"He punched the floor and broke his hand," Zack told them.

When Tommy returned a few minuets later, they noticed that his hand wasn't bandaged or anything. So Kimberly walked up to him and said, "Good, you are okay."

"No, I am not," Tommy insisted, "They didn't even look at my bandage."

"What did they do?" asked Jason.

"They whipped my back 50 times for asking for something," Tommy yelled as he felt the pain when Kimberly patted his back, "Don't touch it."

"That could get infected," Rocky insisted.

"Yes," Billy said, "Let me wrap your arm for you and then I will clean your back for you."

"That will be fine," Tommy told him and then clenched his fist as Billy began to wrap his arm.

"You alright?" Billy questioned him as he started wrapping around his arm.

"Yes, of course I am alright," Tommy retorted as a sharp pain went through his arm.

"We're all worried about you!" Billy said, "We have noticed that you are not being yourself and we were wondering if you would be alright."

"Yes, I will be alright," Tommy confessed, "I just need to have some time to stomach all of this. It is so terrible to find that my father is the worst being in the galaxy. How do I overcome that?"

"Tommy, you are not your father," Billy reassured as he finished rapping the arm.

"Thank you very much," Tommy thanked him.

"That will be no problem," Billy replied.

Not to much time passed and then Trini and Andy set off to find a guard. They went to the other side of the prison cell because they were not able to get away from the rangers without it. They had numerous people between them and they hoped to be able to get to away from the rangers so that Andy's identity would not be revealed for the entire group of people.

"Hay," Andy said to a guard, "I need to see Scorpina."

"Ha ha ha," the guard laughed as he pushed Andy to the floor with his fist, "Why do you think that I will allow you to go and see her?"

"I am Master Vile," the boy replied as he stumbled to pick himself up from the ground.

"Prove it," the guard said as he walked in and kicked him up against the wall.

"If you insist," Andy, with blood gushing down his face, replied.

Andy then got up, shot power beams out of his hands, and gave up his last amount of power that he had left from before. The guard was thrown across the room and was astounded at the power that Andy had. He said, "Yes, I know now who you are. Follow me. Rita is worried sick about you."

Andy then turned around, kissed Trini, and said, "My love, I await my return to you. I can't wait until we marry."

"I love you too," Trini said as she watched the love of her life walk away before her.

Kimberly and Zack were called by the guard and thrown into the arena. As they walked into the place, Scorpina called out to Kimberly, "I will see you dead!"


	3. Truth Be Told

Kimberly and Zack looked around the arena waiting for the monster they would have to face. What they didn't see coming, Tomas walked out from the other side of the arena, he walked over to where the two of them were standing, an evil smile on his face.

"Didn't think I would be seeing you all this soon." He said looking between the pair. He laughed for a moment before taking something from his pocket. "That's see how well the two of you can stand up to a fully powered ranger." Tomas added.

Before the pair could do anything to stop him, he had turned and did something with his hands before finally saying. "Red Starfire power up." a fire surrounds his body. The flames form the suit. He's wearing a red spandex jump suit with white gloves, white boots, and a white belt. Across the chest is what looks like a blazing phoenix. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves have the symbol of fire on them. The belt buckle has the same symbol on a bigger gold medallion. The helmet is red and the visor is shaped like the fire symbol.

Zack jumped in front of Kimberly, hoping to at least protect her, if it was only for a little while. Without warning Tomas was standing right beside Zack, before Zack had any time to do anything, Tomas grabbed him by the neck and throw him a crossed the arena. Tomas then turned back to Kimberly.

"I hear that you having my older brother baby. Isn't that great, so is it a boy or a girl?" he replied with a deep dark laugh. Kimberly looked at him shocked and confused. "While shall we get this over with or not. Pyro Sword!" he added, a silver bladed, red hilted sword appeared in Tomas hand.

The other rangers watched the battle from a large screen the appeared shortly after Kim and Zack and left for the arena. "What up with this, Zack just finish fighting and, don't get me started on why Kim's their…Oh I forget Scorpina…Never mind." Jason whispered more to himself then to the others.

"Did you say something Jason?" Billy asked has he sat down next to him. Jason just shacks his head no. "If their something on you mind, you can tell me." Again he shacks his head. Billy sighs a little before turning back to the screen. Zack was lying against the far wall while Kim was backing slowly away for Tomas. "Doesn't look good." Billy Acknowledged out of the blue. Jason at the time was looking over at Tommy turned to face the screen himself.

Kim had her back against a wall, Tomas just a few feet away for her was still holding his sword, but now the bladed had a light layer of blood on the side. Kim's arms had been cut in several places, and her right leg was broken. "Stay way from me, you evil bastard." Kim called out.

"Well that was a little uncalled for now wasn't it." Tomas replied with a deep laugh. He then rise is right hand, bring his sword to eye level. "I'll just have to teach you a few things about manners." He added, bring the sword down fast. Kim closed her eyes tightly waiting for the moment that the blade would strike down on her, but the moment never came, when she opened her eyes to see what had happened, Zack was standing in front of her again, he had taken the blow that was meant for her.

"Zack!" Kimberly screamed has he fell to his knee, his shirt was tattered to the point were wearing it was a joke, Kimberly slowly toke what was left of it off, on his chest was a deep cut, blood was oozing out of the wound.

Zack to deep breathes trying to over come the pain, but he was fighting a losing battle. He looked up at Kim, smiling a little to see she was ok, but then his face to a grim look. "Run!" he yelled, making her jump a little bit.

"Run!" Zack yelled. Jason was standing now looking on as the fight continued. His face shown that he was upset at want had happened so far. "What the hell." Jason yelled suddenly.

"Yelling what do any good Jason." Billy replied getting up and walking to where Jason was standing. "We just have to prey that something good happens." He added looking of at where Trini and Tommy were standing. "Where Andy?"

"Huh." Jason replied looking with Billy at the pair. "He was there a little while ago." Billy nodded at the statement. 'Where did he go?' the pair was over to them.

"Not going well?" Trini asked them. Looking over at the screen for a moment. Tommy on the other hand wouldn't look at it. He instead looked down at his feet breathing slowly.

Scorpina smiled happily has the two rangers were losing. She was hoping that Tomas would killed Kimberly not toy with her, but she was having fun watching Kimberly suffer slowly, she was also happy to know that Tommy would also suffer.

She placed one hand on her stomach, while the other was on her chin. She then looked back at the battle below. She again smiled Tomas had taken out the Black Ranger very easily, and had the little Pink princess against the wall.

A soldier walked up behide Scorpina, and waited to be seen the soldier's eyes started to glow red. Three horns curved out of his forehead as his skin started to peel away to reveal muscular blue flesh. He howled as fangs grew from his jaw and spikes from his forearms.

"What is it Rishana, I'm busy." She replied not looking over at him. Rishana toke a deep breath before replying.

"I've just reserved word that Master Vile is here. But there are a few thing that I should tell you before you see him. He has change in appearances, and was found in the dungeon along with the Rangers. On of the guards said that he was acting strangely tortes the Yellow Ranger, like he was in love with her or something along those lines. Forgive me I have forgotten what I come here to tell you, has I have said Master Vile is here and is awaiting you in your chamber, he intents in speaking to Empress Rita, but has I have said he appearances has changed, he looks more human now."

"His want." Scorpina replied jumping to her feet, she turned to look at him, then back at the battle again. She then rose her right hand to end the battle, all of the on lookers were upset at this wanting to find out what would happen next. Tomas was also was very upset with this. Before anyone had time to protest, she walked out of the arena, and into a large corridor.

Andy seat in a tell black chair. He had been told to wait here while someone would go and speak to Scorpina. Andy remembered this place very well, he had been here several times in the past few centuries.

The door opened suddenly making him jump a little in his chair. He looks up to see Scorpina standing there in the doorway breathing heavily, and the look of being very pissed off. He himself toke a deep breath and stood up. "Scorpina." He Acknowledged.

"You joined the Rangers…Why the hell would you do that. Rita has been worried sick about you, and here you were wounding around with those goodie-goodies." She yelled at him.

"Thinks change Scorpina, people change." Andy replied. She looked over at him sickly, she waited a moment before walking over to where he was standing.

"I still do understand something, if you joined them, why are you here while their in there huh?" she asked. Standing within inches of him, a cold smile on her face.

"I need to speak to Rita." Was his reply not looking at her. "I should haven't to tell you why, just get a hold of her and tell her that I am here waiting to speak with her, and tell her I was to speak with her face to face not over some damn com understand." He added in a dark tone. Scorpina stood there for a moment or two, before walking out of them room.

Zack and Kim where lead back into the dungeon and back into their cells. Tommy run to Kim side while Jason and Billy what to help Zack, who was unconscious. Two of them toke Zack to a far corner of the cell and lay him on the ground.

Jason looked down at the wound Zack had a crossed his chest. "Damn this looks bad. Come on Zack wake up." He said turning to look at Trini and Billy who where standing behind him. "We need to clean the wound." He added, Trini was the first of the two to move to help Jason.

Tommy and Kim held each other for a moment before walking to Billy's side. "I don't understand something, why is Tomas here, shouldn't he be back on Gaia with the others." Kim said looking over at Tommy.

"And why would I be their, all they do is help people." Tomas said scaring Kim, she jump forward a bit almost hitting Jason. Tommy and Billy turned to look at him. He still had his ranger uniform and only his helmet was missing. " His just lucky Scorpina called the damn fight off.

"Some caption you turned out to be." Tommy replied coldly, Tomas just laughed a little. "What so funny." Tommy yelled walking over to where Tomas was standing on the other side of the bars.

"Just remember the look on that old fools face, when I killed him. He was shocked that Zordon's own nephews would betray him. Funny isn't it." He replied again laughing. Tommy looked at him with confusion written on his face. "I see, Zordon didn't tell you, that father was his younger brother. Figure he wouldn't."

"You lying bastard, theirs no way in hell that their brothers." Tommy yelled. Tomas laughed again. Kim walked over to stand by Tommy, she placed her hand on his arm.

"This coming for a guy with two evil siblings, really Tharos, I would think you would have been a little smarter. But then again you grow up on a backwater planet after all."

"Form what I was told Zedd only had twin not triplets." Trini suddenly spoke up. Tommy turned to look at her for a moment before turning back to Tomas.

"So Tria does have a big mouth, don't you." He replied looking at the exit. Where several shadows could be seen, within moments three guards where in front of a long line, followed shortly by Jacen, Tria, Zac, Kimra, Jac, Alexandra, Raden, Ashia, Will, Cath, and Adar, with three more guards behind them. "But them in with the others."

Scorpina stood in front of a large screen, Rita could be seen thinking about something. "I'll be there in a few days." Rita replied looking down at her small son. "Until then make him comfortable, I don't want him anywhere near the rangers.

"Understood Empress. How are things with the newborns?" she asked. Rita again looked down, the little boy was sleeping in her lap.

"I can't believe how hard it is to rise children, Zedd seems to be used to it. His taken a liking to Nephilim being that she is his first girl." Rita replied with a soft laugh. "This end are little chat Scorpina, I'll have Zedd turn Serpentera around and head your way."

"Understood Empress." Scorpina replied with a deep bow. The screen turned black after several moments. Scorpina looked up after a while and turned to take her leave.

Andy sat in the chair he had been earlier, this thought what back to the events that lead him here. He had come to see his grand children as the humans call them, be born, but once he had laid eyes upon Trini, his heart had changed a great deal, he no longer wanted to destroy and conquer, he wanted nothing more then to be with her.

Then once all the rangers were captured, they were send here, but made one little bit stop to Gaia, where the rangers and mite people that looked just like them. That's when everything got worse, Tomas the look a like to Tommy betrayed them along with his own rangers, he had been working for Lord Zedd the whole time, and want was shocking about this was that they all found out the Tomas was Tommy's younger brother. Andy who had been lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door open.

"She'll be here in two weeks." Scorpina said shocking him a little has she spoke. "Until then you are to remain here." He added shapely. Andy looked at her confused but simply nodded.

The sixteen rangers sat on the ground around Zack. Who was breathing slowly, he had awoken up once but was in too much pain to stay wake, the other spend most of their time talking, most of the time between there own so parallel selves.

"Please someone tell me they have some kind of plan to get out of here." Both Kim and Kimra asked. All of the boy shock their heads no. Both girls signed a little, when they saw this. Tommy was sitting close to the cell doors looking out at the guards. He now that the sun had already gone down.

"That's just hope that they don't have games in the dark." Tommy replied. Finally turning to face them. "I think we all should get some sleep." He added getting to his feet and walking over to Kim.

"You want me to do what." Zedd yelled looking over at Rita. "And you want me to go their why." He added. He sat on his throne within the bridge, he was glowing a soft red.

"I'll see fathers their and, he need to speak with me, but doesn't what to use the C.O.M. system. And I'm sure you what to see you sons. Speaking of sons, have you spoken to Tomias." She replied quickly.

"So that's where you father run off to, wanted to see a game or two did he. That's not a good enough reason for me to true my ship around just to have a little chat with you father." He replied while adding.

"Oh come on, it's just a little side trip, you'll be able to see the rangers fight for their lives." She begged. Zedd looked at her for a moment before replying.

"This is the last time I'll do this."

Two weeks later. Jason awake with a start, when his eyes cleared form the haze of sleep, he found himself in the Area, along with his parallel self. "Finally you wake up, do you think you're up for fighting a cat demon. Jason looked over at Will, then to what he was fighting.

It was wearing armor, dark pink in color and designed for a woman, a very shapely woman that was. From the back of the helmet there was silver white hair streamed down from it and in her hands was a sword, gold color, the blade was curved made to look like a crescent moon. Most noticeable of all was the fact that the female wearing the armor was not human, but of the flying cat species, she had white furred, that included the tail coming out of the back of her armor and the two wings from the back.

Jason looked at the creature for a moment, and then jumped to his feet. "Any ideas how long we've been here, Will?" he asked taking a fighting stance. "That's take this thing out." He added taking a quick look around to make sure the other were safe.

"While form what I can see, we've been here for a few hours. The sun was just about to rise when I woke up." Will replied quickly, after dodging an attack for the cat demon. "A weapon would be nice…" he stopped in mid sentence, as he smacks himself on the head.

"Blue Starocean Power up!" Will is standing on water. A wave behind him is coming towards him. The wave crashes over his body. The water forms the suit. He's wearing a blue spandex jump suit with white gloves, white boots, and a white belt. Across the chest is what looks like a Shake. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves have the symbol on them. The belt buckle has the same symbol (as the boots and gloves) on a bigger gold medallion. The helmet is blue and the visor is shaped like the water symbol.

"You still have you powers!" Jason stated right before he was kicked square in the chest sending him to the ground. Jason looked at him coldly for a moment before getting to his feet. "Give me you blaster."

Will handed Jason his blaster, while calling his weapon. "Aqua Trident." A blue trident appeared his Will, the handle was sliver while the rest was a deep blue. Will turned it a few times before attacking the demon with it.

Andy looked down at the battle below, about of him was enjoying the fight, but the other wasn't felling all that up to watching, but every time he looked away Scorpina would say something or do something that would always make him look back.

"You seem unhappy Master Vile. Aren't you enjoying yourself." She replied turning to face him. Andy didn't answer her, he just sat looking at the two teens fighting the monster. "As that human really changed you that much?"

"I don't what to talk about that right now Scorpina, just watch the damn fight." Andy replied.

The darkness of outer space, lit up only by the flickering of thousand if not billions of stars floating in the distance, aimlessly. Moment's pass before the quite scene is ruined by a large ship, Serpentera arrived in the galaxy that held the planet of Onyx. The orange/red planet lay perfectly still below the monsters Zords.

Lord Zedd sat on his throne looking down at the planet below, sleeping on his lap was his baby child. Zedd was known throw at the universe as one of the most evil beings, but when he had a child the first few years of their life he would take care of them, Rita though he was going soft maybe he was…just a little but he didn't seem to care that much at all he was happy. 'She had better be happy.' He though looking at the smell girl

"My Lord we've arrived, and will be landing within the hour." Finster's voice bright him back to reality. Zedd looked up for a moment before turning back to his little girl. "My lord."

"I heard you the first time Finster." He replied looking up. " Have you contacted Rita, and told her the news." He added. Nephilim moved a little bit making Zedd looking back down at his daughter. He smiled a little under his mask.

"Of course my lord. She's on her way up here." Finster replied quickly. At Zedd's nod he turned back to controlling the Mighty Zord. "Sir we have a transmission form Tomias. Seems they've taken most of North America and are moving south."

"Good, have they mate any Resistance for the people?" he asked looking back at him.

"A few on the west side of North America, mostly in California, Washington, and Nevada. There are also two energy signalers similar to that of the Power coins, farther scans show that they are the Pteradon and the Pachycephalosaurus coins." Finster answered.

"So Zordon did have the second set of power coins. Tell Tomias to watch his back, they might not be as powerful at first, but they well if all six are found. Since Zordon never had a child the Crimson coin won't take an owner, and have them send a monster or some of their troops to the remaining locate, make sure they don't find them." Zedd replied.

"Yes my Lord." Finster.

Jason got back to his feet after have a roundhouse kick to the chest sent him to the ground several feet. Will wasn't having that much trouble with the monster. "Jason how much power does you original power coin still hold?"

"Not ever much, just enough to morph maybe three to four more times, and the long I'm in my suit the short that time is why?" Jason replied looking at him, then firing a few shot at the demon.

"You need to morph then, your body can't take much more." Will replied blocking the sword attack, with his trident. Jason looked down to see Will was telling the truth, His right arm was near the point of broking, their was a large cut on his left leg and a few bruises here and there.

"It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus." Soon his ranger uniform formed around him, healing some of the damage he had taking in the battle. Jason smile a little, knowing that his would even the score just a little, with his powers begin that weak he didn't know how long he could stay morphed. He tossed Will his blaster back, and summoning his own weapon. "Power Sword

The Cat Demon looked at the pair for a moment before finally speaking. "So what there are two ranger, you'll still lose to me." She told them. Without wasting any time Jason run found sword at the ready. She soon fired a laser beam form her eyes, but both Jason and Will where able to sidestep in time.

Tommy and the other watched the battle from their cell, Zack was finally awake, setting next to Zac and Adar with Cath setting in front of him. "Well that answers that question. We might not be at full strength, but a least we can still morph." Billy Acknowledged, making most of the teens look at him for a moment.

Cath was the next to speak, he voice was sweet and kind, but held the anger she had for Tomas. "Well that give us 17 rangers total, given the right moment, meaning when Andy gets back, we can get the hell out of here."

Her follow rangers looked at her shocked, most of them hadn't expected her to speak up. Since they all didn't fell she should have been on the team in the first place. "She right, if we could come up with a plan, and stole…a ship, and head to a friendly planet, we could indeed make it out of here." Billy replied

Cath smiled at his acknowledgments, she had the warmest smile he could remember, which made him remembered about Aisha. "You can't be serious." Kimra replied coldly.

"Finally someone listens to me, just because I'm a member of a royal family doesn't mean I'm stupid or something, I can fight, just as while as you can Kimra. You try having seven older brothers, most of them are war heroes, so why can't I be." Cath snapped getting to her feet.

"Oh, what is this called on earth again, oh right a cat fight." Tomas voice broke up the fight before it had any time to start. "The little Princess does have some fight in her. While you won't have to wait too much longer. You turn should be up very shortly."

"What do you want Tomas." Tommy replied now on his feet. Most of the other were also at their feet. Tomas laughed a little bit, before walking a closer to the cell bars.

"Is that anyway to talk to your little brother. Just though you wanted to know that father well be arriving shortly. He bring along our baby sister and brother too." He replied with a smell smile.

"Why would I care, its not like he gave a damn about me." Tommy replied almost at a yell. Tomas laugh again.

"Well that wasn't need, but I guess you do have somewhat of a point know don't you big brother. While I'll tell you anyway, their names are Nephilim and Nicholas. Nephilim is father first daughter."

"Get to the point, you back stabbing bastard." Both Cath and Kimra yelled at the same time, the pair looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Tomas. He just laughed at this.

"Oh ouch." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh I forget, form what I heard from one of the guards, protecting Scorpina, that Master Vile is here, I'm sure you all remember him." Turning to look at Trini, he smiled a little before walking away.

Trini dropped to the ground, looking down at her feet. Kimberly walked over slowly, and sat down next to her. "What's the matter Trini?" she asked the other regrouping around them.

"Is their something you what to tell us Trini?" Tommy asked look down at her. She stared into nothing with silent tears running down her cheeks, ignoring him at first, but finally spoke up. "Well you see Andy is…was Master Vile."

"Say what." All of them said. Most of them were shocked, Zack just looked down at her, not really believing her.

Jason kicked the demon square in the chest sending it flying backwards far enough form the pair, to use they're blaster to finish the creator off once and for all. The two of them, were not ready for what the creator did after being shot several times.

The Demon laugh softly, before getting back to his, Jason jumped back while. Will round out of the way just in time. "What the hell is this thing made out of?" Jason asked, at a yell.

Will had run around the demon to stand beside Jason. "It looks like this demon is undead, she should have something on her, that is the source of it power and life, once we find that, we should be able to kill it." Will replied.

"Damn it all, why does this always happing to me." Jason replied. Looking over at the demon, he tried his hardest to find anything out of place. He finally found a necklace in the shape of a skull. Will had gone to fight the demon long enough for this. Jason so toke his blaster out of his holster making sure to aim, he fired.

The beam form his blaster, just barely missing Will, made its make, within moments the necklace was laying on the ground in pieces. The demon screamed in pain as the sword fall from its hand. Will didn't waste anytime in attacking with his trident. The demon exploded in a flash of flames.

The pair demorphed shortly afterwards, and before they could do anything least, several guards appeared around them, weapons in hand. "Get moving." One of the called out, Jason turned to look at him.

The guards looked like a cross between a lion and a bull, it had the body of a bull but the head of a lion. His eyes were blood red, in his hands was a pair of axes, the symbol of the Dragon on both handles.

"Stop." Zedd's voice come from the balcony, over looking the arena. All of the guards lowered their weapons, and turned to face him, Will and Jason also doing the same. "So you're the once that destroyed Eden? Not bad for a human, or Eltarian."

"Eltarian." Jason whispers looking over at Will which didn't seem to hear him. He just looked at Zedd coldly. Jason turned back to face the warlord. Zedd was standing beside Scorpina, who was sitting in one of the three chairs the other two were empty.

"That's not good." Jacen spoke up making everyone turn back to the screen, which showed Jason and Will looking up to see Zedd and Scorpina. Will's hands were in fists, like he was fight the auger to kill the warlord.

The rest of his team, looked on in horror. "What's going on?" Tommy asked knowing that his team was most likely confused, he know he was.

"Zedd personally killed all of Will's family, just because he was a rangers, that's way Zordon and most of the Morphin Masters are so big on making all the new rangers agree to the new rule, I'm sure you all know about it right."

"No one is to know that my friends and I are the Power Rangers." Billy replied. Jacen nodded. "But even with that rule, Zedd could still have found out who Will was related too."

"That's true, but you see it was a member of his own family that had told Zedd." Raden spoke up. "It was his younger sister Cherise, she was one that betrayed Will and his family, she was jealousy that Will had become a Ranger, and a member of the galactic police, which is a team that go around the universe, finding place, to corvette into prison, or a replacement home world. Will was the first member and only member of his family to have both titles. Will had original wanted to be a member of the galactic police, but had soon believe that he could to more good if he was a ranger as well." He added

Rita throws the doors to the sitting room, Andy was again sitting in one of the many chairs, and he was reading something. He looked up has she stormed into the room, he could see she wasn't a happy person, he never really seemed to be happy even when she…he didn't what to go into that again.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, WHY WOULD YOU CHANGE YOURSELF FOR A HUMAN, AND SHE'S A POWER RANGER NO LESS." She yelled.

"Everyone changes for the one they love. If you really did love Zedd you would know that Rita. Why don't you sit down so we can talk?" Andy replied, pointing to a sit a crossed form him. She just stood there for a moment, before walking slowly to the sit a crossed form him.

"I don't believe this, not one bit…" she was cut off.

"That's enough Rita, I haven't come here, to talk about why I've change, only that I have, and well not continue in the war against Good. I didn't just changed just my appease, but several other things has well, I've given up all of the power I once had, like I said, I've change so that I could be with the one I love, yes she might be a ranger, but that doesn't madder that much to me. I've come here to ask, for you to follow me, there is some good in you, all you have to do us look for it."

"She's really mast you up hasn't she. There no way I'm going to turn into some goodie-goodie, you can forget about that." She replied was a cold look.

"I've done some things, that at one time I was very proud of, but I no longer fell that way, I now what to do good with the time I have remaining the this world. That's all I wanted to say." He told her, before getting to his feet.

"I'm not throw talking to you." Rita screamed. Andy stopped to turn around. "You've married several woman, the out millionaires, and for some crazy reason you have filling form some human, who well die, in fifty years or some, your going to out live her, why would you marry her, what makes this one any different form the others. You sure as hell didn't fell this way about mother."

"For one this, I don't plan on out living her, I'm mortal just like she is, has for you mother, that was an … arranged married, which I guess worked out a little, after her untimely death, and their was you and Rito. Speaking of you brother, have you heard form him?" Andy replied not looking at her, he already knew how she would take the news. But then again, he was also sure about these things.

"Don't change the subject here. So you made yourself mortal have you, and you had me come here to tell me you going to marry one of the goodie-goodie power rangers, and you want me to join you. Right." She had started to calm down a little. Andy stared at her for a long moment, not really sure of her next move.

"Well yes, it's just not that simply." Andy replied walking out of the room. The guards outside of the room turned to look at him. "You can talk me back to the dungeon now." He told them

"Will say something." Jason said. The two of them were being lead back to the dungeon. He looked form Will to the guard in front of him. Before they turned a corner, two more guards walked form the corner Andy right behind them.

"Hey Jason." Andy said, moving to walk along side him. "What's the matter with Will?" he asked looking over at Will.

"I'm not 100 sure about that myself, will just have to ask his teammates when we get back to the dungeon." Jason replied. Before Andy could reply, the three of them found themselves back in the dungeon, with the other looked surprised.

One of the guards opened the door to the cell, while another held a weapon to make sure the Rangers didn't escape, the last two pushed the three inside. Once inside Will walked to the far wall, and set there, a blank expression formed on his face.

"Jason, Andy are you alright?" Tommy asked walking over to the pair, the pair simply nodded their heads. Tommy then looked over at Jacen and the others. "Tell them what you told us."

Before long the two of them know the truth about Will and his family, expect Will, started planning their escape form the dungeon and the planet. "So were all in agreement then." Tommy acknowledged.

The other nodded the agreements. Tommy then turned to look over at Will, who was still looking down at the ground. "Let him work his own problems." Jacen told him. Tommy shack his head. "If you think he blames you for what happened to his family don't." Jacen added. Tommy got up form where he had been sitting, and walked slowly over to Will.

"Will!" Tommy said sitting down next to him. Jacen looked on with annoyance written on his face. Will looked up at him for a moment before turned back to the shot on the ground.

"I'm not thinking about taking revenge, on you if that's want you thinking. I was just remembering what my sister did, and how many other people, had the same thing happened to their families. Zedd most be stopped."

"I know that, but sitting here won't help, we've already come up with the plan, we just need you to clear you head, and help." Tommy replied.

Rita remained sitting in the chair for a long moment, thinking about what her father had just told her, it made her sick to remember any of it. She had seen him at his best, destroying the world he couldn't conquer, but for those he had, the planet was close to waste, the once fertile land become a barren wasteland, Millions of people lost their live, if they where lucky, if not they would become slaves in the mines or whatever he though up at the time. "Now look at him, some weakling human, just for some girl. A Power Ranger no less." She screamed.

"What about a Power Ranger?" Zedd voice broke her form her thought. "Something you what to tell me dear." He added walking the rest of the way into the room.

"He turned into a goodie-goodie, just because he fell in love with the yellow power punk." Rita replied with a scream.

"He did what?" Zedd asked, before added. "You'll tell me, his that human I sent here with the Rangers."

"It would seem that way. Crazy huh." She told him, signing a little bit.

Tommy looked over at the group around him, a part of him was happy they had been sent here, it had brought them all a little closer as friends and as a team. 'Why is it that when something bad happens, we all bond' he though with a smile.

"What's are you thinking about now Tommy." Jason asked has their pair sat against the wall facing the others. Before he could get his answer Tomas and a few guards with him. He pointed to Cath and Tommy. "those two."

16


End file.
